The Raja Gombal SHINee Version
by Kang Rae Mi
Summary: REPOST! Kumpulan gombal ala SHINee. Main cast, sudah pasti SHINee. YAOI. Review please


**Tittle** :: The Raja Gombal SHINee Version

**Main Cast** :: SHINee

**Author** :: The Kecest Kang Rae Mi :D

**Warning** :: Cerita hancur, editing gagal, typo bertebaran, bahasa ngga baku, YAOI

Ngga banyak omong, cuma mau bilang** DON'T LIKE DONT READ! COPAS WITH PERMITION! NO BASHING**, thanks :D

**HAPPY READING ^_^**

.

.

**THE RAJA GOMBAL SHINEE VERSION**

.

.

**Stage 1**

Siang itu Minho mengajak Taemin, kekasih kesayangannya berjalan-jalan di sekitar Myeondong. Mumpung sedang libur. Jarang-jarang ia bisa berkencan bersama Taemin seperti sekarang ini. minho melihat seorang polisi lalu lintas sedang mengatur jalanan yang lumayan ramai hari itu. sebersit ide muncul di otaknya.

"Taemin-ah." Panggilnya pada Taemin.

"Hmm?" gumam Taemin sambil tetap menjilat eskrim ditangannya.

"Aku tahu, kau dulu pasti bercita-cita menjadi polisi, kan?" tebak Minho.

"Eung, Aniyo. Aku tidak pernah bercita-cita begitu. Waeyo?"

"Aniyo, hanya saja, kau selalu berhasil memenjarakan hatiku." Minho mengeluarkan jurus flaming charismaticnya. Taemin tersipu malu. Eskrim meleleh ditangan Taemin. Efek.

.

.

**Stage 2**

Key sedang memasak makan malam untuk semua member SHINee dengan tenang dan damai. Hingga mendadak ada seekor #plak seorang ayam #plak manusia mengagetkan Key. Manusia itu tak lain adalah The Sangtae Leader Onew.

"Hari ini makan malam kita apa?" tanya Onew sambil mengintip yang dimasak Key.

"Hm, hanya ayam goreng." Jawab Key tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari penggorengan.

"Ah, aku tahu kenapa kau pandai memasak."

"Kenapa?" Key menoleh karena merasa tertarik dengan ucapan Onew.

"Karena kau akan memasak untuk anak-anakku nanti." Onew mengecup pipi halus Key membuat yang punya pipi berkejut dan memerah. Alhasil, ayam goreng buatan Key gosong. #prayforKey

.

.

**Stage 3**

Minho mendatangi Taemin yang sedang duduk sendirian di depan TV. Setelah ia perhatikan, ternyata kekasihnya yang menurutnya unyu-unyu itu sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan begitu menggemaskan. Sebenarnya, Minho penasaran mengapa Taemin mengerucutkan bibirnya, padahal ia sedang menonton kartun kesayangannya, Ninja Hatori (R: itu mah kesukaan lo, Thor!).

"Minnie, kenapa kau cemberut?" tanya Minho.

Taemin memandang Minho masih dengan wajah cemberut. "Hyung, ayo kita ke taman hiburan." Rengeknya pada Minho.

"Kau ingin ke taman hiburan?" tanya Minho. Taemin mengangguk imut.

"Aku ingin bermain di taman hiburan, Hyung. Ayo kita kesana." Rajuk Taemin lagi.

"Aniyo, Hyung tidak mau." Tolak Minho.

"Aaaaaah... wae?" Taemin memandang kecewa Minho.

"Hyung tidak suka bermain di taman hiburan." Minho mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Taemin. "Hyung lebih suka bermain dengan tubuhmu, Chagi."

Taemin terpaku. Minho tersenyum miring dan menarik Taemin ke kamarnya. Seketika dorm SHINee hancur karena Key mengamuk anaknya di rapes kodok ganteng.

.

.

**Stage 4**

Malam itu Key dan Onew sedang menonton film berdua tanpa ada gangguan dari manusia yang tak diharapkan. Minho, Taemin, dan Jonghyun sedang berkunjung ke dorm DBSK. Jadilah Onkey couple menguasai dorm SHINee malam ini.

"Hei, Key, aku tahu kenapa kau memakai nama "Key" sebagai namamu."

"Hahaha, sok tahu kau, Hyung. Coba tebak kenapa." Tantang Key.

"Tentu saja karena kau adalah kunci hatiku."

(A: eeeaa! Onew gombal euy! XD *Author ditendang karena ganggu.* )

.

.

**Stage 5**

Dorm terasa begitu sepi dan membosankan bagi Jonghyun. Seperti hari yang sudah-sudah, Minho sibuk dengan drama terbarunya bersama Sulli F(x) sedang Onew sedang menemani Key berbelanja. Jonghyun mendekati Taemin yang sedang meminum banana milk-nya sendirian di ruang makan.

"Taemin-ah, apa kau tahu kepanjangan dari SHAWOLS?" tanya Jonghyun.

"Tentu saja aku tahu. SHINee WORLD, kan?" jawab Taemin penuh percaya diri.

"Salah. Bukan itu jawabannya."

"Lho? Namanya sudah berganti? Lalu apa kepanjangannya sekarang?"

"SHAyang WO ai ni.." jawab Jonghyun. (A: singkatannya maksa =_= | M: *ngamuk di lokasi* | J: *cengar-cengir* | T: *mikir keras* | K: *milih barang diskonan* | O: *sempoyongan bawa belanjaan Key* )

.

.

**Stage 6**

Sore itu Minho pulang ke Dorm dengan wajah berbinar bahagia. Sesampainya di dorm, ia langsung menemui Taemin yang sedang membantu Key memasak makan malam.

"Chagiya, aku sudah punya SIM sekarang!" ucap Minho kegirangan.

"Jeongmal? Chukkae, Hyung." Balas Taemin ikut senang.

"Ne, kalau begitu ayo kita menikah!"

"Eeh? Apa hubungannya SIM dengan menikah?" tanya Taemin bingung.

"Tentu saja karena aku sudah mendapat SIM, Surat Ijin Menikahimu :*" Minho memeluk Taemin erat. Masakan Key gosong karena sedari tadi mendengarkan obrolan 2min.

.

.

**Stage 7**

Minggu pagi yang cerah. Seperti biasanya Jonghyun bangun paling pagi. Melihat Key sedang bersantai di sofa ruang tamu.

"Key, ayo temani aku jalan-jalan."

"Haah? Malas, ah. Mau kemana?"

"Kehatimu :*" jawab Jonghyun genit.

(O: *brb goreng ayam* | A: *makan ayam bareng 2min* )

.

.

**Stage 8**

"Hyung, kenapa Hyung bawa koper besar? Hyung mau kemana?" sekali lagi Taemin mencoba mencegah Minho yang berjalan sambil membawa koper besar. Entah ada angin apa, mendadak Minho mengemasi barang-barangnya dan berniat pergi.

"Sudahlah, biarkan aku pergi. Ini demi masa depanmu." Kata Minho.

"Andwaeyo!" Taemin menggeleng keras. "Kalau Hyung pergi, Taemin juga ikut pergi!" Taemin memeluk Minho seakan tidak ikhlas kekasihnya pergi. Onew, Jonghyun dan Key yang melihat adegan itu menjadi miris. Tidak biasanya couple paling mesra di grup mereka itu bertengkar, bahkan sampai berniat pergi.

"Minho-ya, sebaiknya kau pikirkan lagi. Jika ada masalah, kita bisa bicarakan baik-baik." Kata Onew mencoba menengahi. Key dan Jonghyun mengangguk setuju.

"Ini sudah keputusanku, Hyung. Aku akan pulang ke rumah." Kata Minho tegas.

"Tapi untuk apa? Apa ada masalah? Bagaimana dengan Taemin?" tanya Key.

"Taemin akan tetap disini sementara aku pulang."

"Tapi, kalau boleh tahu, kenapa kau mendadak pulang?" giliran Jonghyun bertanya.

"Aku ingin meminta ijin." Jawab Minho singkat.

"Ijin? Ijin untuk apa?" tanya Onew, ia takut Minho meminta ijin untuk keluar dari SHINee.

"Aku ingin meminta ijin untuk melamar Taemin." Minho tersenyum hangat pada Taemin dan memeluk namja imut itu dengan lembut.

Onew lega karena ia tidak harus kehilangan seorang member. Sedang Jonghyun sedang mengaduh kesakitan karena menjadi sasaran amukan Key yang merasa tertipu. Let's pray for Jonghyun.

.

.

**Stage 9**

"Hei, Key, kenapa kau sering melarang Minho mendekati Taemin? Kau tahu mereka saling menjalin hubungan, kan?" kata Onew pada Key yang sedang mengoleskan krim malam ke wajahnya. (A: dasar emak-emak =_=)

"Karena Taemin terlalu polos untuk namja pervert seperti Minho." Jawab Key sambil tetap mengoleskan krim ke wajahnya.

"Tapi, apa kau juga akan melarangku jika aku pergi menemui orang tuamu?" tanya Onew. key memutar badannya dan memandang Onew.

"Untuk apa Hyung menemui orang tuaku?" tanya Key heran.

"Untuk melamarmu tentu saja."

Key diam seribu bahasa. Sooman siap-siap bikin pesta. SHINee ngunduh mantu #plak

.

.

**Stage 10**

Taemin dan Jonghyun sedang bermain PS dengan serius di depan TV.

"Kau tahu, kemarin ada orang yang hanyut di sungai dekat rumahku, lho." Cerita Jonghyun layaknya seorang anak kecil.

"Waaah, pasti sungainya sangat deras."

"Ah, sederas-derasnya sungai itu, masih deras cintaku pada Key."

(A: lo sebenernya mau cerita atau mau ngegombal, sih? | J: *nyengir* )

.

.

**Stage 11**

"Key, kemarin aku bertemu kucing yang sangat cantik, lho!" ujar Jonghyun pada Key yang sedang duduk di beranda dorm mereka.

"Benarkah? Seperti apa kucingnya?" tanya Key penasaran.

Jonghyun terkekeh. "Kucing yang kumaksud itu, ya, kau, Key." Jonghyun tersenyum manis pada Key. Mendengar gomabalan maut Jonghyun, Taemin mencoba melakukannya pada Minho.

"Hyung, Hyung, barusan Taemin ketemu kodok super ganteng, lho!" seru Taemin pada Minho.

"Cukup, Taemin-ah. Jangan di teruskan lagi. Aku sudah tau siapa kodok itu. Pasti aku, kan? TT^TT" Minho pundung di pojokan. Taemin mem-pouts bibirnya. Taemin gagal gombal.

.

.

**Stage 12**

Taemin sedang menonton ulang video SHINee Hello Baby. Tiba-tiba Minho melintas.

"Hyung, kenapa kau dan Yoogeun bisa mirip sekali? Apa kalian bersaudara?" tanya Taemin.

"Ani. Kami tidak bersaudara. Benarkah sangat mirip?" tanya Minho. Taemin mengangguk. "Yah, kurasa memang begitu. Tapi bukankah Yoogeun lebih mirip denganmu."

"Eeh? Tidak. Dia mirip denganmu, Hyung." Koreksi Taemin.

"Benarkah? Harusnya Yoogeun mirip denganmu."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Tentu saja karena kau ibunya :*" #eeeaa

.

.

**Stage 13**

"Key, aku baru saja menemukan sebuah lagu yang bagus!" kata Onew bersemangat.

"Benarkah? Bagus mana dengan Sherlock?" tanya Key sangsi.

"Kurasa bagus ini."

"Woooo... coba nyanyikan, Hyung."

Onew menarik nafas dan mulai bernyanyi. "Mungkin, aku tak setampan Romeo aku juga tak bergelimang harta. Namun tak kusangka, dapatkan dirimu yang lebih indah dari seorang Juliet." *efek bunga berguguran* #OnewpecintalaguIndonesia.

.

.

**Stage 14**

Minho dan Taemin duduk berdua di taman depan dorm mereka. Minho memangku gitar siap untuk memainkannya (R: emang Minho bisa main gitar? | A: anggep aja bisa :D). Minho mulai bernyanyi.

"Taemin, kau lah hidupku, aku cinta padamu sampai mati. Wohoo, Taemin, belahlah dadaku, agar kau tahu, agar kau mengerti."

Minho menyudahi nyanyiannya. Taemin bertepuk tangan kagum (A: begitu aja kagum -_- *ditendang* ).

Tiba-tiba Sulli dan Krystal lewat.

"Annyeong, Oppa." Sapa Sulli dan Krystal.

"Annyeong, Sulli, Krystal." Jawab Minho dengan jurus flaming charismatic. Taemin memandang Minho jengah.

"Hyung, sekarang gantian Taemin yang nyanyi." Kata Taemin.

"Taemin mau nyanyi apa?"

"Ngga ngga ngga kuat, ngga ngga ngga kuat, ngga ngga ngga kuat sama playboy playboy." Nyanyi Taemin. #Taemin7icons (M: *telen gitar* | A: *nonton* *tepuk tangan*)

.

.

**Stage 15**

Onew lagi serius memperhatikan 2min pacaran.

"Taemin-ah, kau lebih memilih Hyung atau banana milk?" Minho menunjuk banana milk di tangan Taemin.

"Minho hyung." Jawab Taemin.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kalau banana milk, banyak dijual dimana-mana, mudah untuk membelinya. Kalau Hyung Cuma ada satu. Susah mencari penggantinya." Jawab Taemin. Minho memeluk Taemin.

Onew mencoba meniru pertanyaan Minho.

"Key, kau lebih memilihku atau barang diskon?" tanya Onew.

"Onew hyung."

Onew berbinar senang. "Kenapa?"

"Karena kalau tidak ada Hyung, siapa yang mau membelikanku barang diskon." Jawab Key. Onew mewek di pojokan. #freepukpukforOnew #yangtabahya #Onewpastikuat #KeysayangOnew

**THE END?**

* * *

**RAEMI CURCOL AREA**

Eottokhae? ngga lucu ya? garing? :3

duuh, mian, otak humor Mi baru agak mampet :3

review please~~


End file.
